Once More, with Feeling/Lyrics
Lyrics to the songs in the episode "Once More, with Feeling": Going Through The Motions (Buffy Summers, Demons) BUFFY: Every single night The same arrangement I go out and fight the fight Still, I always feel the strange estrangement Nothing here is real Nothing here is right I've been making shows of trading blows Just hoping no one knows That I've been going through the motions Walking through the part Nothing seems to penetrate my heart I was always brave and kind of righteous Now I find I'm wavering Crawl out of your grave You find this fight just doesn't mean a thing VAMP: She ain't got that swing BUFFY: Thanks for noticing VAMPS AND GOAT DEMON: She does pretty well with fiends from hell But lately, we can tell That she's just going through the motions (Going through the motions) Faking it some how GOAT DEMON: She's not even half the girl she...ow. BUFFY: Will I stay this way forever? Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor? VERY HANDSOME GUY: How can I repay— BUFFY: Whatever. I don't want to be Going through the motions Losing all my drive I can't even see If this is really me And I just want to be Alive! I've Got a Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together (Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Tara Maclay, Willow Rosenberg, Buffy) GILES: I've got a theory That it's a demon A dancing demon! No, something isn't right there. WILLOW: I've got a theory Some kid is dreaming And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare XANDER: I've got a theory We should work this out ANYA, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: It's getting eerie What's this cheery singing all about? XANDER: It could be witches! Some evil witches! Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted and Wicca good and love the earth and woman power and I'll be over here. ANYA: I've got a theory! It could be bunnies! (Silence. Crickets chirping.) TARA: I've got a— ANYA (belting): Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes! They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses! And what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be bunnies! (Pyrotechnics.) ...Or maybe midgets. WILLOW: I've got a theory we should work this fast— WILLOW AND GILES: Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed. BUFFY: I've got a theory It doesn't matter... What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Apocalypse? We've all been there The same old trips Why should we care? BUFFY, ANYA, GILES, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: What can't we do if we get in it? We'll work it through within a minute We have to try We'll pay the price It's do or die BUFFY: Hey, I've died twice. (Giles lyrics are echoing the others' lyrics.) BUFFY, ANYA, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: What can't we face if we're together? GILES: What can't we face? BUFFY, ANYA, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: What's in this place we can't weather? GILES: If we're together... BUFFY, ANYA, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: There's nothing we can't face ANYA: ...Except for bunnies. The Mustard (Mustard Man (David Fury)) MAN: They got the mustard out! CHORUS: They got the mustard out! Under Your Spell (Tara) TARA: I lived my life in shadow Never the sun on my face It didn't seem so sad, though I figured that was my place Now I'm bathed in light Something just isn't right I'm under your spell How else could it be Anyone would notice me? It's magic, I can tell How you've set me free Brought me out so easily I saw a world enchanted Spirits and charms in the air I always took for granted I was the only one there But your power's shone Brighter than any of I've known. I'm under your spell Nothing I can do You just took my soul with you You worked your charms so well Finally, I knew Everything I dreamed was true You made me believe... GIRLS: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahhh. (etc...) TARA: The moon to the tide I can feel you inside I'm under your spell Surging like the sea Pulled to you so helplessly I break with every swell Lost in ecstasy Spread beneath my willow tree You make me complete! You make me complete You make me complete I’ll Never Tell (Xander & Anya) XANDER (Speaking): Well, I can do an omelet, I've almost got that... ANYA: This is the man that I plan to entangle Isn't he fine? My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle Vengeance was mine! But I'm out of the biz The name I made, I'll trade for his The only trouble is— I'll never tell. XANDER: She is the one She's such wonderful fun Such passion and grace Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight - - Embrace! Tight embrace! I'll never let her go The love we've known can only grow There's just one thing that— No. I'll never tell. ANYA AND XANDER: Cause there's nothing to tell. ANYA: He snores XANDER: She wheezes ANYA: Say "housework" and he freezes XANDER: She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe ANYA: I talk; he breezes XANDER: She doesn't know what "please" is ANYA: His penis got diseases from a Chumash tribe! ANYA AND XANDER: The vibe gets kind of scary XANDER: Like she thinks I'm ordinary ANYA: Like it's all just temporary XANDER: Like her toes are kind of hairy ANYA AND XANDER: But it's all very well Cause, God knows, I'll never tell! ANYA: When things get rough, he Just hides behind his Buffy! Now look, he's getting huffy Cause he knows that I know. XANDER: She clings She's needy She's also really greedy She never— ANYA: His eyes are beady! XANDER: This is my verse, hello? She— (Music Turns Funky) ANYA (Spoken): Look at me! I'm dancing crazy! (They both do funky dancing) ANYA AND XANDER: You know XANDER: You're quite the charmer ANYA: My knight in armor XANDER: You're the cutest of the Scoobies With your lips as red as rubies And your firm, yet supple— Tight embrace! (More funky music and dancing) ANYA: He's swell XANDER: She's sweller ANYA: He'll always be my feller XANDER: That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified ANYA: I've read this tale There's wedding, then betrayal And I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide ANYA AND XANDER: I lied I said it's easy I've tried But there's these fears I can't quell XANDER: Is she looking for a pot of gold? ANYA: Will I look good when I've gotten old? XANDER: Will our lives become too stressful if I'm never that successful? ANYA: Will I get so worn and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley? XANDER: Am I crazy? ANYA: Am I dreamin'? XANDER: Am I marrying a demon? ANYA AND XANDER: We can really raise the beam in making marriage a hell! So, thank God, I'll never tell! I swear, that I'll never tell XANDER: My lips are sealed ANYA: I take the Fifth XANDER: Nothing to see Move it along ANYA AND XANDER: I'll never Tell! The Parking Ticket (Parking Ticket Woman (Marti Noxon)) LADY: I've been having a bad bad day. C'mon won't you put that pad away? I'm asking you, please, no It isn't right, it isn't fair! There was no parking anywhere I think that hydrant wasn't there Why can't you let it go? I think I've paid more than my share I'm just a poor girl don't you care? Hey, I'm not wearing underwear. Rest In Peace (Spike) SPIKE: I died So many years ago But you can make me feel Like it isn't so And why you come to be with me I think I finally know Mmmm You're scared Ashamed of what you feel And you can't tell the ones you love You know they couldn't deal Whisper in a dead man's ear, It doesn't make it real That's great— But I don't want to play 'Cuz being with you touches me More than I can say But since I'm only dead to you I'm saying stay away And let me rest in peace Let me rest in peace Let me get some sleep Let me take my love and bury it In a hole six foot deep I can lay my body down But I can't find my sweet release So, let me rest in peace You know, you've got a willing slave And you just love to play the thought like you might misbehave But 'til you do I'm telling you Stop visiting my grave And let me rest in peace I know I should go But I follow you like a man possessed There's a traitor here beneath my breast And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed If my heart could beat, it would break my chest But I can see you're unimpressed So, leave me be And let me rest in peace Let me get some sleep Let me take my love and bury it In a hole six foot deep I can lay my body down But I can't find my sweet release Let me rest in peace Why won't you let me rest in peace? Dawn's Lament (Dawn Summers) DAWN: Does anybody even notice? Does anybody even care? What You Feel (Sweet & Dawn) SWEET: Why'd you run away? Don't you like my style? Why don't you come and play? I guarantee a great big smile I come from the imagination And I'm here strictly by your invocation So what do you say? Why don't we dance awhile? I'm the heart of swing I'm the twist and shout When you gotta sing, When you gotta let it out You call me and I come a-running I turn the music on; I bring the fun in Now, we're partying That's what it's all about 'Cuz I know, what you feel, girl I know just what you feel, girl DAWN (spoken): Oh, so you're like a good demon? Bringing the fun in? SWEET: All these melodies, they go on too long Then that energy starts to come on way too strong All those hearts lay open; that must sting Plus, some customers just start combusting That's the penalty when life is but a song You brought me down and doomed this town So, when we blow this scene, Back we will go to my kingdom below and you will be my queen Cuz I know what you feel, girl DAWN: No, you see You and me Wouldn't be very regal SWEET: I'll make it real, girl DAWN: What I mean I'm fifteen So, this queen thing's illegal SWEET: I can bring whole cities to ruin And still have time to get a soft-shoe in DAWN: Well, that's great But I'm late And I'd hate to delay her SWEET: Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle I bought Nero his very first fiddle DAWN: She'll get pissed If I'm missed See, my sister's the Slayer... SWEET (spoken): The Slayer? DAWN (spoken): Yuh-huh. SWEET: (spoken) Find her. Tell her...tell her everything. Just get her here. I want to see the Slayer burn. (sung) Now we're partying That's what it's all about Standing (Giles) GILES: You're not ready for the world outside You keep pretending, but you just can't hide I know I said that I'd be standing by your side But I... Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill And you can meet it, but you never will And I'm the reason that you're standing still But I... I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand Wish I could stay But now I understand I'm standing in the way The cries around you, you don't hear at all 'Cuz you know I'm here to take that call So you just lie there when you should be standing tall But I... I wish I could lay your arms down And let you rest at last Wish I could slay your demons But now that time has passed Wish I could stay your stalwart, standing fast But I'm standing in the way I'm just standing in the way Under Your Spell/Standing - Reprise (Tara & Giles) TARA: I'm under your spell God, how can this be? Playing with my memory You know I've been through hell Willow, don't you see? There'll be nothing left of me You made me believe GILES (overlaps with Tara's last word): Believe me, I don't wanna go GILES AND TARA: And it'll grieve me, cuz I love you so But we both know (Giles' and Tara's following verses overlap) GILES: Wish I could say The right words To lead you through this land Wish I could play the father And take you by the hand TARA: Wish I could trust that it was just this once But I must do what I must I can't adjust to this disgust We're done and I just GILES AND TARA: Wish I could stay Wish I could stay Wish I could stay Wish I could stay Walk Through The Fire (Buffy, Spike, Sweet, Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow) BUFFY: I touch the fire and it freezes me I look into it and it's black Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel I want the fire back Now, through the smoke she calls to me To make my way across the flame To save the day or maybe melt away I guess it's all the same So, I will walk through the fire Cause where else can I turn? I will walk through the fire And let it— SPIKE: The torch I bear is scorching me Buffy's laughing I've no doubt I hope she fries I'm free if that bitch dies! I better help her out... SWEET: Cause she is drawn to the fire SWEET: Some people never learn / SPIKE: She will never learn SPIKE AND SWEET: And she will walk through the fire And let it— GILES: Will this do a thing to change her? Am I leaving Dawn in danger? Is my slayer too far gone to care? XANDER: What if Buffy can't defeat it? ANYA: Beady Eyes is right We're needed! ...Or we could just sit around and glare ANYA, GILES, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: We'll see it through It's what we're always here to do So, we will walk through the fire... (Buffy and Tara's following verses overlap.) BUFFY: So one by one, they turn from me TARA: I guess my friends can't face the cold What can't we face But why I froze, not one among them knows If we're together? And never can be told (These three parts are sung mostly in unison.) PART I ANYA: She came from the grave much graver SPIKE: First, he'll kill her, then I'll save her TARA: Everything is turning out so dark SPIKE: No, I'll save her, then I'll kill her WILLOW: I think this line's mostly filler GILES: What's it going to take to strike a spark? PART II BUFFY: Going through the motions Walking through the part These endless days are finally ending in a blaze PART III SWEET: So one by one, they come to me The distant redness as their guide That single flame Ain't what they had in mind It's what they have inside. She will come to me! BUFFY, ANYA, GILES, SPIKE, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: And we are caught in the fire The point of no return So we will walk through the fire And let it Burn Let it burn Let it burn! LET IT BURN! Something to Sing About (Buffy) BUFFY: Life's a show And we all play our parts And when the music starts We open up our hearts It's all right If some things come out wrong We'll sing a happy song And you can sing along Where's there's life There's hope, everyday's a gift Wishes can come true Whistle while you work So hard all day To be like other girls To fit in in this glittering world Don't give me songs GILES (spoken): She needs backup. Anya, Tara... BUFFY: Don't give me songs Give me something to sing about (ANYA AND TARA: Ahhhhh...) I need something to sing about Life's a song You don't get to rehearse And every single verse Can make it that much worse Still, my friends don't know why I ignore The million things or more I should be dancing for All the joy, life sends Family and friends All the twists and bends Knowing that it ends Well, that depends On if they let you go On if they know enough to know That when you've bowed You leave the crowd There was no pain No fear, no doubt 'Till they pulled me out Of Heaven So that's my refrain I live in Hell 'Cause I've been expelled From Heaven I think I was In Heaven So, give me something to sing about Please Give me something SPIKE: Life's not a song Life isn't bliss Life is just this It's living You'll get along The pain that you feel You only can heal By living You have to go on living So one of us is living DAWN (spoken): The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. What You Feel - Reprise (Sweet) What a lot of fun You guys have been real swell And there's not a one Who can say this ended well All those secrets You've been concealing Say you're happy now, Once more with feeling Now I gotta run See you all in hell! Where Do We Go From Here? (Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow) DAWN: Where do we go from here? BUFFY AND SPIKE: Where do we go from here? GILES: The battle's done and we kind of won GILES AND TARA: So we sound our victory cheer Where do we go from here? ANYA AND XANDER: Why is the path unclear When we know hope is near? ANYA, BUFFY, DAWN, GILES, SPIKE, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: Understand we'll go hand in hand, but we'll walk alone in fear GILES: Tell me! ANYA, BUFFY, DAWN, GILES, SPIKE, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: Where do we go from here? When does the end appear? SPIKE (spoken): Bugger this. ANYA, BUFFY, DAWN, GILES, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: When do the trumpets cheer? ANYA, DAWN, GILES, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: The curtains close on a kiss God knows, we can tell the end is near Where do we go from here? Coda (Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow) (Buffy's and Spike's verses overlap.) BUFFY: I touch the fire and it freezes me I look into it and it's black This isn't real But I just want to feel SPIKE: I died so many years ago You can make me feel (Buffy and Spike kiss and then the curtains close) ANYA, DAWN, GILES, TARA, WILLOW, AND XANDER: (Gradually getting louder) Where do we go from here? Category:Once More, With Feeling Category:Transcripts Category:Lyrics